


Meeting of Time and Blood

by whovianhiddlestoner



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Davekat Week, Davekat Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhiddlestoner/pseuds/whovianhiddlestoner
Summary: A young time lord called, the Strider, chances upon a planet called Alternia.He accidentally parks at a certain crabby troll's balcony.
Davekat week: Day 6 - Crossover/Fusion/Remix





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who is a whovian? I am!  
> Who thinks of a Doctor Who AU when a crossover is in need? I do!  
> What stops me from making this happen? Nothing.
> 
> Haha, but seriously, this is not the first time I did a crossover with Doctor Who.  
> If you played or like Bioshock Infinite then you should check out my DW crossover titled, A huge variable.  
> Here's the link:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274193
> 
> I'm really considering making a chapter or two for continuation if there's any interest in it. I have a few ideas that I can work with.

You are the Strider, not entirely the last of your kind but sort of getting there with the Time War raging on as far away in both space and time as you could take yourself from it. The War may concern you and the future of your species but you don't want any part in it. Time Lords are just as bad as the Daleks only in a different way.

Strutting through time alone isn’t that bad. You get to meet cool aliens, see nice planets that you can rap about and just be the coolest dude in the Universe. That is you.

A new habitant planet popped up on your TARDIS' radar and you wanted to check it out. As much as you appreciate quality alone time, two Earth months of drifting in space is a lot even for you.

You wait for the TARDIS to fully materialise its landing, pull the last lever on the control panel to put your ship to a full stop and get yourself presentable to blow all those aliens' mind with your awesome.

You pull the door open to see that you've landed on someone's balcony.

Oops.

Beyond the dark grey walls and the orange lights coming from the house you've parked in, the sky is inky black and the light of both a green and a purple moon glint at you. Cool, this planet has natural party lights at its disposal and you consider making it your personal night club. Peering at the alien night sky you wonder if you should take off your sonic shades to see better, but think ‘nah’. There might be something you wanna scan and also keeping them on is the right brand of ironic. They were a present from your old friend, the Prankster.

The balcony door flies open with a loud thud and the house's habitant stands in the door and stares bewildered at you and your ship.

"'Sup." You say.

Best first contact made ever.

At first glance you'd say they were male, around your age (you are young considered to most time lords), his skin is tougher than yours and grey, tired yellow eyes with grey pupils, his hair black and sticking out in every direction and small horns stood out of it in bright contrast. He's shorter than you and wears dark clothes that cover up most of his skin, his shirt displaying the human zodiac sign for Cancer in grey. All in all, this alien is kind of adorable. He looks at you with a mixture of anger and terror.

"Get the fuck out of here!" He yells at you, fangs showing for menace. "And while you're at it get the bloody hell off this planet!"

You stare at him with a stone face and step out of the TARDIS. The alien growls at that and you decide that you like him.

"Dude, you make the best first impression of a species. Ya'll greet all outsiders with a 'fuck you'? Like, I dunno what I was expecting of a nocturnal alien lifeform living on a planet with dual moons and rotation speed around its sun that lasts for about two Earth years, but that certainly wasn't it." Your babbling annoys him and you can't not find it entertaining as you lean your side back into the ship's wall casually.

The short horned being grits his teeth and takes a breath to talk, arm gesturing furiously.

"Let me rephrase it so your mentally damaged, little thinkpan can process it. Get as nookshittingly far away from Alternia if you want to continue being whatever the fuck kind of species you're supposed to be."

"I'm a time lord." You inform shouty and you nonchalantly fix your shades on your nose.

"Yes, and I am the Knight of Blood and Compassion. Are you really that arrogant of a doushmuffin or is your race trying to sound like the biggest tools in the cosmos?"

He never heard of time lords. Good, at least some part of the Universe has been spared from their meddling.

"Your second theory sounds about all right." You say and he makes an angry sound. You can't help but notice him checking the sky with his yellow gaze wearily.

"And what're you supposed to be, shouty?"

"I'm a troll, you uncultured piece of lusus droppings, and this one says 'Good fucking bye!'" He stomps for empathis. "Now leave before the Imperial Drones find us both and don't ever call me 'shouty' again, I have name you know!"

You make no sign to move back into your ship. Instead you skim his features once again and found yourself intrigued to know more both about him and these Imperial Drones.

"Yeah? And what would that be?"

The troll blinks contemplating whether sharing his name is a safe idea. In the end he reluctantly says "Karkat Vantas." You like it.

"I'm Strider." You introduce yourself and he frowns.

"Just one name? That's fucking stupid." Man, look at the two of you, already criticising cultural differences.

The day you chose your name, you've considered quite some options. The Archaeologist, the DJ and the Knight were all very appealing to you but none of them felt like it could accurately show everything who you were. The Strider fit you perfectly.

"Why, you'd like to give me another name? It's your lucky day; you get to pick a name for your new pet. Which one do you like; John, Jake, Dirk or Dave? Wait, actually Dave doesn't sound half bad..."

Karkat is angry and anxious and is frankly so done with your shit.

"For fuck's sake, we don't have time for this hoofbeast shit! I don't want to be culled just yet and I bet you don't want your pale ass dead, so just fucking leave."

Woah there! Now that's some information that needs more explaining.

"Alright, Karkat, time out! What is this about getting our fine asses murdered here?"

The troll sighs but answers. "You are an outsider, an alien. That gives you a premium pass down to painful death lane authorised by the Alternian Empire and executed by the Drones. I suggest you go back into your strange transportation device and fucking leave this place."

Peachy. You find a habited planet finally in two months and it’s full of horned murder assholes. You don't want to regenerate and you’ve never done it before. As you mentioned, you’re young, very young for a time lord to roam around in space and you really don't want to experience dying for the first time. You are attached to this body, and you want to keep it for at least a hundred years.

"And why would you get killed for? You seem like a not so bad dude." The dude is actually hella fine. No, shut up brain.

Karkat tenses up all defensive, his arms self-consciously wrapped around himself and he really doesn’t want to tell you something. After all, you're just some shades wearing blonde alien he just met.

The short troll finally made up his mind and hesitantly clears his throat before speaking.

"It's... my blood colour. I don't fit on the hemospectrum. I'm lucky that I'm still fucking breathing! Not that I wouldn't get culled on my next wriggling day, my eighth sweep. Signs of my blood colour will show after my adult pupation and then you can fucking kiss my wasteshoot goodbye."

You feel bad. You want to help this cute... uh, handsome, no, shut up.

Ah, who the hell are you fooling, you obviously find Karkat attractive on some level and at least no one can hear your mental Freudian slip ups.

Thing is, you want to help Karkat. You see there are major problems in this planet's society but you're not that Doctor guy who can cause global miracles and bring World Peace with a Sonic Screwdriver. However, what you can do is help out one being the best way you can.

"Yo, Karkat." You pull his attention to yourself. "Would you wanna... I don’t know, leave Alternia with me?"

His grey face goes shocked by the generous offer, his eyes growing the size of the dual moons.

"I could drop you off some nice planet where you could live without any murderbots out for you. Or you could travel with me for a while, not that I want to keep you for myself, you could leave whenever you want, though staying with me would be really sick, man." Also not being alone and having an adorable alien wouldn't be so bad either, you think.

"It would be so sick even my sick fires couldn’t compete with it on the Olympics, the intergalactic Olympics, not the Earth one; though I don't really know much about either, sports are fuckin-nnmmmph."

Your mindless rant is silenced by Karkat's hand half aggressively shutting your mouth. The contact feels oddly nice and you curse time and space for finding the troll's everything aesthetically pleasing as you blush the slightest.

"You want to take me away from this fucked up place?" He asks and he looks so hopeful.

You nod. The alien's face brightens for the first time but it quickly dissolves into a troubled scowl.

"But what about my lusus? Hell, what about my friends?!"

You brush his hand off your face to answer. "You could always come back for a visit. And have I told you that my sweet ride can travel in time too?"

He stares at you that says, 'are you fucking kidding me?'

"Timelord, remember?" You flash him a smug smile but he still has a hard time believing you.

"I'm not shitting you, bro. Want a test ride? All of time and space right through these doors. I can take you back right after a second we leave, it'd be like you've been chilling here the whole time." You hold out a hand for him to take it and he looks strangely at it.

The night wind comes and goes in a nice breeze that ruffles the troll's hair, making the messy strands dance around his orange, rounded horns and it probably messed up your neatly placed blonde hairstyle. Karkat takes your hand.

"Prove it."

You open up your TARDIS and guide him inside with a smile. "As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is the last day of davekat week. I just hope I'll be able to post it on time, I won't be home that much and I'm worried I won't be able to finish.
> 
> Don't be afraid to send kudos or comments, they make me really happy :)


End file.
